


April 7, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a territorial creature scratched Reverend Amos Howell's arm, it barely dodged Supergirl's attack.





	April 7, 2005

I never created DC canon.

After a territorial creature scratched Reverend Amos Howell's arm, it barely dodged Supergirl's heat vision and fled by Smallville trees.

THE END


End file.
